


Giggling like a School Girl

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he's also ticklish, Crack, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles likes Derek's beard, Tumblr Prompt, crack ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles laughs every time Derek kisses him, and Derek can't figure out for the life of him why.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 525





	Giggling like a School Girl

“Why do you always giggle when I kiss you?”

Stiles blinked, pulling back. His lips were still warm and tingly, and he hadn’t even realized he’d done it again, but Derek clearly had. The man was watching him with a curious expression and Stiles chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Who, me?”

“Yes, you. Every single time.”

Stiles cursed internally. 

See, he already knew all of this. He knew he had the tendency to giggle like a teenage schoolgirl when Derek kissed him. He wished he could say he had a handle on it, but he really didn’t. And it was starting to drive Stiles crazy.

He’d been hoping Derek hadn’t noticed. But things never seemed to go Stiles’s way.

“Um, because,” Stiles said, thinking for a second. “I’m a giggly person?”

“Stiles.”

“Okay, sorry, you’re right. That’s stupid.” Stiles took a deep breath. “It’s because I’m so head over heels in love with you, I get a rush of adrenaline every time you press your luscious lips against mine and my mouth has a mind of its own.”

_“Stiles.”_

“Ugh, fine,” Stiles said, sighing. “You’ve got me, Sourwolf, there’s a real reason and I’m totally gonna tell you now.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles grinned.

“Every time I kiss you, the Grumpy Cat meme flashes before my eyes and I just can’t help it. It’s a curse! A curse, I say!”

“Stiles,” Derek said again, looking a little hurt this time. Stiles burrowed deeper into his side of the couch and tried to pretend he hadn’t seen it. Because none of those were the real reason, of course, but he was frankly embarrassed to say why. He fixed his eyes on the TV and could feel Derek watching him, but didn’t glance over again.

Derek sighed and seemed un-content to let it go. But he did.

Stiles decided he had to teach himself to stop giggling. It couldn’t be that hard, right? Then Derek would never mention it again and he’d never figure out Stiles’s big secret. One Stiles was sure Derek would hold over his head for the rest of his life if he did.

No more giggling, Stiles decided. He was a grown-ish man, he could do that.

He really couldn’t.

* * *

Derek started to kiss him more. 

Stiles was pretty sure it was because the werewolf was a little shit and enjoyed pressing his buttons, but he couldn’t say for sure. Stiles made a strangled noise every time and Derek always gave him a pointed look, but Stiles continued to make up dumb excuses.

“It’s called giggle syndrome,” he said, completely serious. “And it might be fatal, so you should enjoy kissing me while you still can.”

“There’s no such thing as giggle syndrome.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because it’s stupid,” Derek said flatly. “Giggling after being kissed is never going to be the death of anyone.”

“It might be the death of you if you keep this up.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss against Stiles’s forehead again. His stubble brushed against skin and Stiles keened again, before turning bright red and turning away. He could feel Derek watching him all the way into the next room, but he didn’t look back.

He had to fix this. Fast.

* * *

“Scott,” Stiles said, the moment his best friend opened his door. “I’m ticklish.”

Scott blinked owlishly at him. Stiles felt his face grow hot when he noticed Allison standing behind him, but that didn’t matter. He was already outed and there was no going back now. Ducking under Scott’s arm, Stiles strolled into the house, shooting Allison a bright grin.

She smiled hesitantly back.

“Okay,” Scott said, closing the door and turning around. “I’ve known that since we were kids. Why is it suddenly a big deal?”

“Because Derek doesn’t know. And he can never find out.”

“Derek… can’t find out.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because, obviously,” Stiles said, dropping down onto his couch. “He would know my weakness— my kryptonite!— and I would never win a morning after argument again. I’d never be able to lord over him that I have no faults. And he’d totally use it against me!”

“But not in a bad way,” Scott said cautiously. “I mean, dude. What’s the big deal?”

“Clearly, you heard nothing of what I just said.”

“I think that’s kind of cute,” Allison said, dropping onto the couch beside him. Her smile was infectious. “Like, stomach and arms ticklish?”

“Like, his stupid sexy beard makes my face tingle, ticklish.”

Scott made a noise like a wounded animal, but Allison’s eyes lit up. “Aw, Stiles, that’s so adorable.”

“It’s not adorable! I giggle every time he kisses me! I’m pretty sure he thinks I either have a disease of some kind, or I see him as the Grumpy Cat when we make out, and neither of those are good things when I’m trying to be seductive!” 

“Sti-iiles,” Scott said, dragging his name out. “I don’t want to know that!”

“Well, you do now, and there’s no going back. I need help, dammit, and I need it fast. What if Derek stops kissing me? Or what if he puts two and two together and I’ll never be safe again?”

“I think you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Scott said. “Just tell him you’re—” he made a face— “sensitive. Or something.”

“I can’t believe we’re best friends.”

“Just tell him,” Scott said, taking his arm. Stiles made a few noises of protest as he was pulled up and dragged toward the door, but Scott ignored them. Glancing over his shoulder, the boy turned a little red and dropped his voice an octave. “Because you’re not the only one trying to be seductive. And I need my privacy.”

“Oh, Scott, dude. Gross!”

Scott shrugged and nudged him out the door, offering one last sympathetic look before closing the door. Stiles glared at it.

“Fine, sure, whatever. I’ll just tell him then! I’ll tell him I’m freaking _ticklish_ and then the Sourwolf will never let it go. Thanks for the grand advice, Scotty!”

He didn’t get an answer, but he hadn’t really been expecting one.

Stiles had to get a new best friend.

* * *

Things hadn’t gotten hot and heavy for a long time. But with Derek’s lips moving down his neck and one hand sliding underneath his shirt, Stiles was more than ready for this to happen. He was a growing boy, dammit, he had needs.

“Stiles,” Derek said, moving up to catch his lips. Involuntarily, Stiles made a giggling noise in the back of his throat. The man abruptly drew back.

“Wha- no, no!” Stiles said, making grabby hands at his face. “Come back!”

“You did it again.”

“Did what again? Derek, put your lips back on mine, I need sustenance!”

“You laughed, Stiles. Why do you do that?”

Stiles dropped his hands. He stared at Derek for a moment and then fixed his eyes on the bedsheets, noticing for the first time what fine threading they were. And a lovely color of blue. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, touching his chin. Stiles sighed and lifted his eyes again. “Is there a reason for it? Is there something I’m doing wrong?”

“What?”

“Am I a bad kisser?”

Stiles stared at him for a second. Then he dropped his face into his hands and groaned. Because now he couldn’t brush it off. He couldn’t be that jerk that made his partner feel inadequate because of his… ticklish tendencies.

Dammit. Stiles hated everything sometimes.

“Of course, it’s not that,” Stiles said, dropping his hands. “Derek, you are the most fantastic kisser in the world and it turns my insides to goo.”

Derek’s ears turned red. Stiles sighed.

“I’m ticklish.”

“... What.”

“I’m ticklish, Sourwolf,” Stiles said grumpily. “Your stupid beard and its stupid sexiness is the bane of my existence and I can’t help giggling every time you kiss me. Cause dammit, I’m sensitive!”

Derek stared at him for a second. Stiles winced.

“Um. It’s not you, it’s me?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles blinked. “Come again?”

“Stiles, I swear to god, you’re an idiot. I’m in love with an idiot. You’re telling me you giggle every time because you’re ticklish? I thought I was doing something wrong!”

“You were,” Stiles grumbled. “Your beard was being too stubbly for its own good.”

“I can’t believe you.”

Stiles winced and looked up, but Derek was looking at him more like he was astoundingly in shock, not like he was angry. Which was something. “Would you forgive me if I said sorry?”

Derek’s expression turned feral. “Oh, there’s going to be a lot more in between now and your forgiveness, even if you say sorry.”

“That should not have turned me on as much as it did.”

Derek growled and moved forward, catching his lips again. Stiles made a low noise in the back of his throat and Derek— the bastard— smiled. Instead of pulling back, he pressed forward harder, and Stiles keened, grabbing handfuls of the man’s shirt, unsure if he was trying to push him away or pull him closer.

Yeah, Stiles was pretty sure he was going to regret this. But it’d be worth bit of ticklish torture in the end.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt; "Why do you laugh every time I kiss you?" This is basically a crack fic, but I'd love to hear what you guys thought and your comments/support makes my day! Stay safe out there <3
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr! 
> 
> [tumblr dumpser](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
